


heaven in hiding

by hopelessrdj



Series: they think my lover is strange [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Fluff, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessrdj/pseuds/hopelessrdj
Summary: 5 times they almost fucked and one time they did
Relationships: Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Christine Palmer/Pepper Potts, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: they think my lover is strange [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679587
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	heaven in hiding

**Author's Note:**

> massive thank you to wiz who is putting up with me screaming about all the aus in this series and who's basically a cowriter at this point with the amount of ideas she drops my way

_Sittin' on the counter in your kitchen_  
_Can you hear my heartbeat fucking kickin'?_  
_Your eyes light up 'cause you best believe_  
_that I got something up my sleeve_

Stephen wasn’t stressed. He really wasn’t. It’s not like he’s never done this before. He had his fair share of one night stands and even a few short relationships here and there. The thing is, he has never done it with a man before. And Tony didn’t know.

He didn’t put any pressure on him either, but they’ve been dating for two months now and Stephen felt that it’s the point in a relationship where he would already sleep with his partner, usually more than once. It’s just that... he knew Tony have already been with other men and he didn’t wanted to let his inexperience ruin it for them.

And yes he knew Tony wouldn’t judge him. So far he was really open to taking this slow, but now, while sitting in just his MIT shirt and boxers on engineer’s kitchen table while the boy was preparing them breakfast, Stephen could see how his boyfriend’s eyes were wandering up and down his bare thighs.

“I’m sure there are some states in which looking this good is illegal. In fact I think this particular state is one of them. You should be under arrest right now, Strange”

He could feel his heartbeat getting faster with each passing second. Okay so he was stressed. So what sue him.

But Stephen was also bold and sassy and really confident most of the time. So before he could change his mind he said

“Why don’t you arrest me then. I can think of a few punishments I deserve” his voice came out more sure and raspy than he thought it would, not that he complained though

He heard Tony’s sharp inhale as he took a second to absorb the thought before he quickly turned the stove off and walked up to Stephen, his hands non so gently squeezing the boys bare thighs.

“Yeah, like what” he said moving his hands up, the calloused fingers causing a sweet friction on the naked skin.

Stephen leans in closer and bites Tony’s earlobe lightly before whispering

“Like you taking me right here so I wouldn’t be able to walk straight later in the hospital” he answers and the reaction he gets is immediate

Tony puts his hands right on his ass and in one swift movement tugs him closer rubbing their hard ons together

“Oh for fucks sake Tones, in the kitchen? You have a room for a reason” Rhodes groans and walks in to get his morning coffee leaving the boys hot, bothered and slightly embarrassed

“Come on it’s not the worst you’ve caught me doing” he says looking at his friend

Rhodey seeps his drink slowly, clearly unamused with his eyebrow rising up

“Yeah but it’s the worst I’ve caught doc doing and now it’s in my mind forever” he says then walks out stealing a toast from the counter

Stephen groans and puts his forehead on Tony’s arm trying desperately to hide his blush

“I’m not looking him in the eyes for the next month at least” he says, the sound muffled by engineer’s neck

_I push up on my toes, you call me "sweet thing"_  
_And breathing down your neck, your body screaming_

The party is loud and crowded and yet for Tony it’s still as if the room was empty. Of course most of his friends are there and he saw Pepper dancing with Christine and giggling over their shared drink and oh my god the longer he looks at them the more he thinks Stephen may win the bet because the two of them already look like a married couple.

And Rhodey is there too and so is Carol and Tony can’t get over how good the two of them fit together and sometimes he just want to go to her and thank her for making his best friend so happy because he haven’t seen him smiling this often in so long.

Tony is tipsy by 10pm and he’s getting sadder with each passing minute because a certain person should already be here but obviously he’s not. So he opens another beer and he already lost count of how many he had and how many horny girls he had to chase away.

By the time he lost hope the doors open and he walks in, hair dishevelled, cheeks a bit flushed, he’s obviously been running and Tony can’t stop looking at him and how hot he is in his maroon martens and black leather jacket. The greysh eyes scan the room and he smirks as soon as he spots his boyfriend on the other side.

Stephen pushes through the mass of people and stands right in front of Tony, putting his hands on the table behind him caging the boy in between his arms.

“Sorry I’m late” he says but Tony doesn’t care. It’s not the first time he’s been running late and the boy understands, dealing with the hospital internship is not always easy and often makes him come back home later than planned, so instead of playing mad he leaves the bottle on the table behind him, pushes up on his toes and wraps his muscled arms around his boyfriend’s neck

“Hey, stranger” he whispers, their faces so close their breathes are mixing

“Hey, sweet thing” he answers and kisses Tony slowly showing him how much he missed him, his hands lie on the boy’s hips, thumbs tucked into the belt loops.

“How’s your evening going so far” he asks pressing their foreheads together

“Better now that you’re here” he answers and Stephen can say he’s already slurring a bit, his first reaction is to ask how much did he drink, but he decides against it, it’s a Friday night, right after his exams and who would he be if he didn’t allow his boyfriend to have some fun.

So he takes the beer from behind Tony and takes a swing from the bottle himself, maintaining eye contact

“It shouldn’t be as hot as it is” Tony says and before he thinks twice about it he takes the bottle from Stephen’s hands then downs the liquor himself and starts walking him down the corridor, to his room, for the first time in forever being thankful when the party is held in his house.

As soon as he pushes his boyfriend inside he locks the door and attaches his lips to the boy’s neck

“I didn’t even say hello” he jokes but laces his fingers in Tony’s hair

“You’ll say hello in the morning” he says and takes off Stephen’s shirt while pushing him to sit on the bed, then immediately straddling him. His hands immediately find their way onto his cheeks as he kisses him deeply pushing his tongue inside the other’s mouth

“I need you to fuck me. Right now” he whispers in between the kisses and puts one of his hands on Stephen’s zipper. His boyfriend’s hands stop the travelling they’ve been doing up and down his back and delicately hold his wrist.

“Wait, Tony no” he says a pushes away for a bit

“No? Well if you’d rather be the one getting fucked we could arrange that but I never took you for that type but…” before he can go any further with that thought Stephen stops him with a kiss

“I want to sleep with you. But not when you’re drunk” when his words register he can clearly see the mix of “are you kidding me” and “oh, come on” visible on Tony’s face.

He clearly tries to test Stephen’s will and palms him through the jeans but all he gets in return is a sweet kiss and a hand on his as his boyfriend moves it away and laces their fingers together while lying down and basically forcing them into cuddling.

“I hate you sometimes” Tony muffles into his neck “Why did you have to be so decent?”

_But I don't have no time for conversation_  
_Said, "this ain't what you usually do”_  
_And I can tell you mean it 'cause you're shaking_

It’s 7am and they’re making out lazily, morning breath be damned and breakfast forgotten. For the first time in forever there’s nowhere they have to go, no university to attend to, no hospital to help at, no robot to upgrade.  
  


Just them, their bed and a lot of free time. For a moment they stop and stare at each other, Stephen fully focused on delicately tracing Tony’s face with his fingertips. His jaw, his nose, his eyebrows, his full kiss swollen lips he looks at him and it’s almost as if he saw him for the first time.

“You’re staring” Tony says quietly but smiles

“I’m appreciating the art” he answers while initiating another slow kiss

“You know, I’m pretty sure it’s not allowed to touch the art” Tony says while tracing small circles on Stephen’s hip then looks taken aback when Stephen takes his hands away “What are you doing”

“Not touching the art” he answers while moving away

“Oh no, the art likes to be touched” Tony answers and sits up so he could straddle his boyfriend while the boy’s hands wander onto his muscular hips “in fact there’s so many ways the art would appreciate being touched in now” he says and pushes their groins closer together drawing a soft moan from Stephen.

“Fuck” he whispers when Tony does it again, gripping his ass involuntary

“Yes, that’s indeed one of the ways” the boys says while lowering himself down so he could kiss those lips again and move in another angle but Stephen’s steady hands hold him in place just when he needs the friction the most

“What now?” he asks flustered and clearly a bit annoyed

“We’re not doing this with Pepper and Christine right on the other side of the wall” Tony immediately sits up straight and folds his arms on his chest

“Are you kidding me right now. Is that what’s going to stop me from getting an amazing good morning sex? Have you never done that before with your roommates over” he asks looking at Stephen with a stare way more intense than the boy could take

When he looks to the side Tony’s eyes widen

“Oh my god you haven’t” he says, more a surprise than an accusation

“This aint what I usually do. Staying till the morning you know?” he answers while still avoiding eye contact and Tony can say he means it cause he’s shaking

“Glad to be the first” he says and lies back down, cuddling onto Stephen’s side and clinging to him like his life depended on it

  
_And you thought that you were the boss tonight,_  
_but I can put up one good fight_  
_I flip the script like I can take a beating_

Ever since Tony managed to make Stephen more willing to dance he takes advantage of it as often as he can. So every Friday night he makes sure to convince their friends to go to the club and occupy the dancefloor until they’re all too tired to even stand.

The music is loud and they can barely hear each other over it, they’ve lost almost everyone from their sight already, the place being so much more crowded than it usually is but it doesn’t stop them from having fun.

Especially when the music changes, gets more sensual, deeper. Their hands start to roam each other bodies and hips start grinding together. It only takes a few minutes for the two of them to start panting, their kisses and moves get faster and sloppier and Stephen slides his hand onto Tony’s ass and squeezes while pushing him closer.

Tony moans loud enough for Strange to hear and the sound sends shivers down his spine. He grinds his hips against him once again while biting down on the boy’s collarbone and sucking a painfully red hickey.

Tony puts his hands on Stephen’s chest and starts pushing him and he wonders if he did something wrong so he takes his hands away. The action is met with Tony’s long whine.

Before he realises what’s happening he’s being pushed into the bathroom and then into the single stall. The engineering student immediately takes advantage of the situation and pushes his boyfriend onto the toilet seat before placing himself on his lap and throwing his arms around the boy’s neck.

“I need you. And I need you now” he pants and pushes his hard on onto Stephen’s thigh to prove his point. His hands begin roaming the boy’s chest and Tony almost thinks he’s going to get away with it and finally get what he’s been wanting for months.

But then someone walks into the bathroom, then another person and they have a cheated discussion just two meters away from them. Stephen bangs his head on the bathroom wall and loosens his grip around Tony’s waist.

“Well, at least we know public places are not on his kink list” the engineer thinks

_And when you start to feel the rush_  
_A crimson headache, aching blush_  
_And you surrender to the touch, you'll know_  
_I can put on a show_

It’s Sunday night, the very end of their date and they’re making out at the back seat of Tony’s car. Stephen’s sitting on his lap in a position that isn’t necessarily comfortable but neither of them complains.

Stephen wore this maroon sleeveless V-neck that Tony loves so much and he’s been thinking about taking it off the entire evening, let’s not even mention the tight pants that hug his ass so well.

He’s been hot and bothered for the last few hours and he feels like if he doesn’t get fucked today me might explode. Because there’s only so much that jerking off in the shower can do when your boyfriend is so hot you could melt.

He doesn’t feel like wasting any more time, neither of them does. Clothes disappear one after the other and it’s finally starting to look so well, when he looks at Stephen and sees the hesitance written on his face. He pushes the boy off of himself and folds his arms on his chest

“Okay, what’s the problem” he asks

“Huh?” here comes the extremely eloquent answer worth of a genius medicine student

“Is it me? Because I know damn well you’ve slept with other people before, hell you slept with Christine!” he says and with each word his voice gets louder “So it’s me right. That’s why you won’t sleep with me? We’ve been together for 6 months now and every time we’re about to fuck you find a way to stop me. if you don’t want to do it just tell me”

He looks at Stephen and expects him to put up a fight. But he doesn’t. In fact he looks almost sorry, shy even. A look Tony has never seen on his boyfriend before.

“It’s not that. It’s just” he looks away, the blush visible on his cheeks “I don’t know how to do it... I’ve never… Not with a man…”

It takes Tony a while to understand and he wonders how did it never occur to him that Stephen have never been with a man before. Now that he looks back at it he remembers him leaving the parties with multiple girls but never a boy, not a single time.

And Tony just feels guilty when he thinks about the last few weeks. The party, the bathroom of the club, hell the backseat of the car. None of those places seem like one he’d like to have his first time in. Even though Stephen wasn’t a virgin, by no means. It was still important. And Tony wanted to make sure his first time will be memorable. But it doesn’t mean they can’t have some good time here as well.

“Lie down for me” he said and looked at Stephen as if he was a mouse and Tony was a cat ready to catch him. “Just lie down and enjoy it for me will you? I promise I won’t do anything you wouldn’t like”

Stephen did as he was told and god, what a sight he was. Tony kissed him once, twice, three times before he started trailing small kisses down his chest then taking the zipper into his teeth and unzipping it slowly still maintaining eye contact.

Stephen swallowed heavily already turned on more than he should be. But who could blame him? When he felt Tony’s warm breath on his crotch he moaned quietly.

“It’s okay baby, I want to hear you” he said before sliding his boyfriends boxers off and finally getting what he wanted. He shifted forward and pressed a kiss to the tip before giving the head a test lick.

Tony settled himself nicely between his thighs and gave a few wet kisses down his inner thighs before sucking his boyfriend’s length into his mouth. He felt him getting more and more aroused with each passing second.

Stephen groans, trying his best to keep the hips from jerking when he feels Tony’s moan around him. He sucks the sensitive end of his erection right before popping off and once again licking it all the way from his shaft.

He doesn’t hold back his moan this time. But Tony didn’t stop his slow torture, neither did he change his peace.

But there’s only so much Stephen can take when he’s been waiting for it for the last few months so he puts his hand on the back of his head, not so gently tugging on the locks.

He swore he saw Tony smirk, but didn’t comment on that. He really couldn’t say much when he started sucking again with much more force this time taking the entirety of Stephen’s dick until it hit the back of his throat.

Stephen could feel himself getting close. And when Tony swallowed around him he came with a moan. He thrust his hips forward involuntary and his boyfriend swallowed every dry drop. When he pulled off he looked as smug as ever and Strange couldn’t even speak

_Don't you see what you're finding?_  
_This is heaven in hiding_

They booked a hotel room. With the view, champagne and the most comfortable bed they had to offer. Stephen was laughing at him saying that his bedroom will do as soon as they get rid of their roommates but Tony clearly wasn’t having it. He wanted it to be the best night of Strange’s life. Hopefully one of many.

They were decent. Managed to keep their hands off of each other until the doors of the room closed behind them.

They kissed hungrily Stephen’s hands wandering into Tony’s hair immediately, tugging lightly to hear the soft moans. He immediately deepened the kiss sliding their tongues together.

Strange was tugging at his shirt, craving the access to his bare skin before the back of his knees even hit the bed. He took it off and threw it behind him straddling Tony immediately and allowing his hands to roam free, focusing on the hardened nipples, sucking a hickey onto his neck.

Tony was keeping his hands steady on his hips squeezing his ass harshly and drawing out a moan out of Stephen. But that’s all he did. He allowed his boyfriend to be in control of the peace and the boy was thankful for it.

But right now the peace was too slow. Stephen rolled his hips onto Tony’s before making a quick work of his pants leaving him in only crimson red boxers that did nothing to hide his boner.

“I really don’t think the amount of clothes you have on is fair, Strange” he said and quickly got rid on his shirt immediately sitting up and showering his chest with kisses while getting rid of the boy’s jeans.

“What do you want” he asked in between the wet sloppy kisses

“I want it all” Stephen breathed not wanting to talk anymore. From this moment he just wanted to feel.

“Oh baby, I can do it all” Tony purred and flipped them over which earned him a surprised gasp. He lightly squeezed the bulge in between his boyfriend’s legs, making him breathe heavily

He wanted, no he needed more and he needed it now. Before this thought could fully sink in he was getting rid of both their boxers leaving them with nothing to imagination.

“Are you sure you want this?” Tony asked before he reached out for the lube

“Isn’t it obvious enough” he answered rubbing against his boyfriend to send his point across

“Damn you’re eager” He said and kissed him harshly while rolling his hips and increasing the pressure

They were kissing wet and sloppy, tongues sliding against each other when Tony poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand nabbed Stephens lower lip in between his teeth drawing out a moan and used this moment to push the first finger in. He pushed it in and out slowly a few times.

“Just give me more, come on, Tony” Stephen whined, as eager as ever and he had to admit begging suited him. And if his name falling off his boyfriend’s mouth with that raspy pleasure filled voice did something to him, he would never admit it out loud.

He added a second finger and scissored them pushing them in and out of Stephen’s body a few times. A while later he added a third one and just the sight could make him come then and there.

Stephen sit up to kiss him and then the bastard decided to lightly bite his earlobe

“Fuck me”

And who was Tony to say no to that. He quickly put on a condom and focused his gaze on Stephen looking for any sight of discomfort as he started pushing. When he found none he pulled halfway before sliding back in. He repeated the action a few times before he felt a hand tugging harshly at his hair.

“Tony. Fuck me now. I won’t ask again” Of course Stephen Strange was a fucking power bottom. And he couldn’t explain how hot it was.

His hips started moving on his own accord, hard and steady thrusts right into Stephen’s tight heat and if the moans the boy let out were any indication he enjoyed it as much as Tony did. And when he tugged at his hair to get them closer so they could kiss he obliged immediately.

“Fuck, you feel so good” he managed in between the kisses.

One of his hands moved lower as he started stroking Stephen’s dick in time with his thrusts

“Don’t you fucking dare to stop” The boy purred as Tony hit that tight bundle of nerves.

“Stephen, I’m close” he said while breaking the kiss.

“Then come” Strange whispered while sucking on his jaw and just like that Tony came into him. He moaned loudly as his orgasm hit him but didn’t stop the stroking until he felt Stephen pulsing then releasing himself into his hand.

Their heavy breathing was the only sound that filled in the room. Just for another moment they lied there together in each others arms before Tony came to his senses enough to pull himself out.

“I think we need a shower” Stephen said, the sound muffled by Tony’s neck

“I think we need champage”


End file.
